Список отсылок/1 сезон
Эпизоды : См. также: список экспонатов Хижины Чудес, чтобы узнать об отсылках среди экспонатов. Ловушка для туриста * Маска, которую надевает Стэн, чтобы напугать Диппера, является отсылкой к фильму «Тварь из Чёрной Лагуны» . * Плакат с Джастином Бибером виден на чердаке. * Гномы связывающие Мэйбл — отсылка к произведению Джонатана Свифта «Путешествия Гулливера». * Момент, когда Мэйбл демонстрирует абордажный крюк, является отсылкой к серии игр «Legend of Zelda». S1e1 splinters.png|Плакат с Джастином Бибером. S1e1 Grunkle Stan with mask.png|Маска существа из фильма «Тварь из Чёрной Лагуны». S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png|Отсылка к «Путешествию Гулливера». S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png|Отсылка к «Legend of Zelda». Легенда о Живогрызе * Живогрыз является отсылкой к Лох-несскому чудовищу. * Поза Суса на корабле является отсылкой к фильму Паттерсона-Гимлина. * Фантазии Диппера являются отсылкой к Индиане Джонсу в одноименной франшизе. * На лодке Стэна сделана надпись «Stanowar». Это отсылка к эпизоду «Повесть о двух Стэнах», где маленькие Стэнли и Форд назвали своё судно «Stan o' war», которое, в свою очередь, является отсылкой к «Man of war». S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png|Бигфут S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png|Диппер одетый в стиле Индианды Джонс. Охотники за головами * Когда восковая фигура Авраама Линкольна тает, Стэн обвиняет Джона Уилкс Бута, ссылаясь на убийство Авраама Линкольна. * Слова, которые Мэйбл произносит, когда держит топор, являются отсылкой на партитуру «The Murder», игравшую в фильме «Психо». * «Мэйбланджело» является отсылкой к знаменитому художнику и скульптору Микеланджело. * Слова полиции «2316», предположительно, ссылаются на мультфильм «Корпорация монстров». Рука, качающая Мэйбл * Название эпизода является отсылкой к английской пословице «рука, качающая колыбель, правит миром». * Облепленное лицо Мэйбл является отсылкой к Bedazzler. * Во время просмотра рекламы Гидеона Мэйбл издает звук, похожий на тот, что издает Скуби-Ду, когда что-то вопрошает. * В ресторане, в котором Диппер говорит с Гидеоном, такой же дизайн, как и в Чёрном Вигваме из сериала «Твин Пикс». S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png|Bedazzler. S1e4 twin peaks reference.png|Отсылка к «Твин Пикс». Стеснённые ситуацией * Название магазина «От заката до рассвета» является отсылкой к фильму Квентина Тарантино «От заката до рассвета». * Поведение Мэйбл после того, как она перемахнула через забор, отсылает к фильму Три балбеса. * Название и лого газеты, которую читает Диппер, является отсылкой к «USA Today». ** Статья о пицце ссылается на нововведение Pizza Hut’s 26 марта 1995 года. * Упаковка мятных конфет «Mints» являтся отсылкой к «Mentos». * Томпсон играет в игру Танцевальная революция. Это является отсылкой к «Dance Dance Revolution». * Мэйбл поворачивает голову на 180°, когда в нее вселяется призрак. Это является отсылкой к фильму "Изгоняющий дьявола ", в котором демон, вселившись в ребенка, поворачивает его голову на 180°. NOTE: Must be 18+ to view. * «Улыбашки» являются отсылкой к «Fun Dip». ** Галлюцинации, вызванные улыбашками, напоминают работы Лизы Франк. * Когда призрак поднимает всё к потолку, играет музыка, которая напоминает знаменитую песню из «Охотников за привидениями». Диппер против мужественности thumb|right|Девчонка-диско. * Песня Девчонка-диско и группа BABBA являются пародией на шведскую поп-группу ABBA и их песню «Dancing Queen». ** Обложка диска BABBA напоминает стиль лого компании BAYER. * Мужикотавры являются отсылкой к мифическому существу Минотавру. thumb|Мужикотавры держат глаза Диппера открытыми.|left * Одна из сцен, в которой Мужикотавры держат глаза Диппера открытыми, является отсылкой на метод Людовика из фильма «Заводной апельсин». Дважды Диппер * Песня «Не теряй веру» является отсылкой к песне «Don’t Stop Believin» группы Journey. * Высокий мужчина повторял знаменитую «лунную походку» Майкла Джексона. * Диктофон является отсылкой к портативному аудиоплееру Walkman компании Sony. * 20 и 19 шаги в списке Диппера являются отсылкой к франшизе «Покемон». Сокровище вкратце * Название эпизода является отсылкой к франшизе «Сокровище нации». * Крик Стэна к небу «День первопроходца!!!», предположительно, является отсылкой к мультсериалу «Дэн против». * Прокламация о запрете штанов является отсылкой к Прокламации об освобождении рабов. * Цитата Квентина «Все, чего нам нужно опасаться, — это гигантских пауков-людоедов!» является отсылкой к цитате Франклина Рузвельта «Все, чего нам нужно бояться, — это сам страх». * Квентин Трэмбли был замурован в куске арахисового щербета. Возможно, это отсылка к 5 сезону сериала «За гранью». Там главные герои были также замурованы, но в прямоугольном куске янтаря. * Момент, где Квентин Трэмбли не мог открыть коробку президентским ключом — отсылка к сериалу «Доктор Кто», где Доктор никак не мог собраться и настроить отвёртку на работу с деревом. Свинья путешественника во времени * Название эпизода является отсылкой к роману «Жена путешественника во времени». * Криптограмма в конце эпизода гласит «НЕ ОДОБРЕНО У. Г. УЭЛСОМ», что является отсылкой к произведению «Машина времени», написанному Уэллсем Джорджем. * В конце эпизода Диппер цитирует фильм «Бэйб: Четвероногий малыш». thumb|Лолф и Универсальный солдат. * Лолф и Дангрен являются отсылкой к актеру Дольфу Лундгрену и к персонажу, которого он играл в фильме Универсальный солдат. * Фамилии Грэди и Фертилии являются отсылкой к Миннесотскому Консорциуму Вычислений и Образования, который создал игру «The Oregon Trail». thumb|Отсылка к мультфильму.|left * Мэйбл и Пухля едят один кусок пиццы, что является отсылкой к мультфильму «Леди и Бродяга». Бой бойцов * Название эпизода и аркадная игра «Fight Fighters» являются отсылкой к серии игр «Street Fighter». * Рамбл Макскёрмиш является собирательным образом персонажей «Street Fighter». * Рамбл крушит машину, как на бонусном уровне игр из серии «Street Fighter». * В одном моменте Рамбл пародирует слоган «Победители не используют наркотики». thumb|left|Donkey Kong. * Момент, когда Робби убегает от Рамбла по пожарной лестнице здания корпорации «Бочки и Ящики», отсылается на игру «Donkey Kong». ** Пицца является отсылкой к игре «Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle»; ** Золотые кольца являются отсылкой к серии игр «Sonic the Hedgehog». * Игры в Аркаде: * НОРТ — название фильма Трон задом наперед. Пародия на игру «Трон»; * Ho-Down Hero — пародия на Танцевальную революцию; * Frog Time — пародия на игру «Frogger»; * Ghost Maze — пародия на игру «Pac-Man»; * PizzaTime — пародия на игру «BurgerTime»; ** Название PizzaTime является отсылкой к ресторанам «Chuck E. Cheese’s Pizza», с оригинальным названием Chuck E. Cheese’s. thumb|Анимация в титрах. * Заключительные титры имеют несколько отсылок: ** Меню выбора персонажа отсылает к игре «Super Mario Bros. 2». *** Персонаж Мэйбл говорит с итальянским акцентом, как и Марио. *** Стэн является самым высоким персонажем; он медлителен и высоко прыгает. Все это является характеристиками Луиджи. ** Сус показан как большая голова, что ест других персонажей. Это отсылка к игре «Pac-Man». ** В финальных титрах можно увидеть криптограмму «'HLIIB, WRKKVI, YFG BLFI DVMWB RH RM ZMLGSVI XZHGOV'», которая расшифровывается как «' '». Это отсылка к играм о Братьях Марио, в которой Тоад, когда вы побеждаете поддельного Боузера, говорит Марио: «Спасибо, Марио! Но наша принцесса в другом замке!». Малыш Диппер * Название эпизода является отсылкой к созвездию Малой Медведицы. * Мармеладные коалы являются пародией на Мармеладных мишек.В русском дубляже название переведено как «Мармеладные мишки», в результате чего теряется смысл отсылки. * Книга, которую читает Гидеон, является отсылкой к книге Искусство войны. * Мэйбл произносит заклинание «Expecto Wizarium», что является отсылкой к заклинанию «Expecto Patronum!» из серии романов про Гарри Поттера. * Момент, когда Гидеон и Ленивая Сьюзан сидят на лавочке и ждут автобус, является отсылкой к фильму Форрест Гамп. Летоуин * Когда мальчики говорят, что им не страшно, Стэн отвечает: «Ну ничего. Вам будет страшно», что является отсылкой к фильму «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар». thumb|Кричащий демон. * Кричащий демон из сцены, где ребята показывают Стэну видео с котенком, напоминает лицо демона Риган из фильма «Изгоняющий дьявола». * Когда ребята с Сусом приходят к старушке-кошатнице, она называет его костюм «Человек-Слон». Дело в том, что тряпичная маска Суса похожа на такую из фильма «Человек-Слон». * В эпизоде дважды пародируется знаменитый момент из фильма «Чужой»: когда Стэн пытается напугать детей при помощи Пухли, и когда Сус вырывается из Летоуинского Ловкача. * Когда дети нападают на Ловкача в магазине, Кэнди размахивает шипастым кистенем. В фильме «Убить Билла» одна из героинь была азиаткой с шипастым шаром на цепи. * Конфеты «Mr. Adequate-bar» являются отсылкой к конфетам Mr. Goodbar. * Летоуинский Ловкач является отсылкой к Безликому из мультфильма «Унесённые призраками». ** Летоуинский Ловкач озвучен Джеффом Беннеттом, который озвучил еще одного персонажа, терроризирующего детей — Candlejack. * Побеждённый Ловкач плачет конфетами. Примерно так же тыква из «Тыква, которая не улыбалась» плакала семенами. * Фотографии с Пухлей в конце эпизода являются отсылкой к мему «I Can Haz Cheezburger». * Во время сцены в душе звучит партитура «The Murder», игравшая в фильме «Психо». * Фильм, что Стэн смотрит в конце эпизода, является пародией на «Вторжение обитателей летающих тарелок». thumb|Колесо денег.|left Босс Мэйбл * «Колесо денег» — пародия на американское шоу «Колесо Фортуны». * Поющий лосось является отсылкой на Big Mouth Billy Bass. * Название книги Советы о бизнесе 1983 является отсылкой к роману «1984» Джорджа Оруэлла. Бездонная яма! * Фраза Диппера « » является отсылкой к Неду Фландерсу из мультсериала Симпсоны ''. ** Сама Бездонная Яма также уже была в «Симпсонах». * История Стэна является отсылкой к Супербоулу. В свою очередь, форма игроков напоминает форму команды «Грин-Бей Пэкерс». * Игровой автомат, затягивающий игроков внутрь себя — явная отсылка к «Джуманджи» На дне thumb|Свободный Русалдо!|right * Гидеон занимает лежак Стэна и произносит фразу «Deal with it», что является отсылкой к одноименному мему. * Момент перед тем, как Мэйбл даёт Русалдо бутерброд, является отсылкой к фильму «Челюсти». * После того, как Русалдо попадает в озеро Гравити Фолз, Мэйбл бежит вперед, а он прыгает над ней, повторяя знаменитую сцену из фильма «Освободите Вилли». * Роль Вэнди перекликается с характером Вэнди из фильма «Площадка». Ковёр преткновения * Название эпизода ссылается на латинскую фразу «Carpe Diem», перевод которой — «Лови момент». * Фильм «Мир парней» является пародией на «Спайс Уорлд''». * Момент, когда Сус показывает Дипперу, как можно уместиться в небольшой комнате, является отсылкой к игре «''Тетрис». * Звонки парням: Предподростковое издание является отсылкой на игру «Girl Talk» и ''электронный телефон Мечты. * Братья-близнецы являются пародией на серию детективов о Братьях Харди, написанную под псевдонимом Франклин У. Диксон. Парнепокалипсис thumb|left|Агрессивно танцуют. * В начале песни «Плачь Плачь» можно услышать момент из песни «Bye Bye Bye» группы ’N Sync. ** Когда Эргман Заразин приказывает клону танцевать, последняя часть его танца является отсылкой к танцу группы N’Sync во время исполнения песни «Bye Bye Bye». ** Когда Крегги Джи прыгает перед Дип Крисом, его приземление напоминает позу Джейси Чейзеса во второй версии «Bye Bye Bye». * Обложка диска, которую использовал Робби, является отсылкой к Некрономикону. Земля до начала свиней * является игрой слов, состоящей из названия мультфильма «Земля до начала времён» и фразы «Pearls before swine». * Несколько движений Мэйбл похожи на танцы во время знаменитого монтажа из фильма «Клуб „Завтрак“»''.'' * Сцена с комаром в янтаре, несомненно, является отсылкой к фильму Стивена Спилберга «Парк юрского периода». * Бобби Рензобби является пародией на Билли Мейса. * Сцена, в которой летающий зверь, в данном случае птеродактиль, хватает свинью и улетает с ней является отсылкой к мультфильму Disney «Чёрный котел». Пленники разума * Игра Конфликт судов, в которую играют Диппер и Мэйбл, является пародией на игру морское сражение. * Нярф является пародией на бренд игрушечного оружия «Нёрф». * Ковбой-старик является отсылкой к Билли Киду. thumb|right|Билл знает множество вещей… * Когда Билл Шифр говорит, что знает «множество вещей», на его теле появляется ряд изображений. Некоторые из них являются отсылками к различным конспирологическим теориями: ** Убийство Джона Кеннеди ** НЛО ** Ацтекский календарь ** Программа «Апполон» ** Стоунхендж ** Некрополь Гизы ** Круги на полях * Утверждение Билла о том, что он знает «множество вещей» может являться отсылкой к дьяволу по имени Мефистофель в произведении «Фауст» Гёте. * Танец Зайлера и Краза повторяет танец персонажей мультфильма «New Kids on the Block». * Надпись фильма «Красавчики» стилизована под популярный в 80-е стиль Джем. * Финальные титры являются отсылкой к начальным титрам сериала «Твин Пикс». ** Как и в инструментальном произведении Анджело Бадаламенти «Falling», песня заставки Гравити Фолз играет медленно во время панорамы водопада и реки, идущей через лес. ** В заставке может быть услышан дятел, отсылая к длиннохвостому крапивнику Бьюика из начальных титров Твин Пикс. ** Изменение темпа заставки Гравити Фолз заимствовано из первых треков альбома «Floating Into the Night», исполненных Джули Круз с композитором Анджело Бадаламенти и текстом, написанным Дэвидом Линчем. Гидеон восстаёт thumb|left * «Гидеонленд» является отсылкой к Диснейленду. * Робби с бумбоксом является отсылкой к фильму «Скажи что-нибудь». en:List of allusions/Season 1 Категория:Списки Категория:Статьи